Forlong (surname)/1690-1770
Searching Findmypast.co.uk (free) January 2017 - all born between 1690 and 1770 (and for some of them I see a popup saying I have previously purchased transcription) (details here for all the other free viewings) : ---- Last name First name Born Died Event Record set Location FORLONG MARY 1730 — 1730 Pembroke Baptisms Pembroke, St Mary, Pembrokeshire, Wales 17 Aug 1730; father William Forlong — — — 1770 Devon, Plymouth & West Devon parish chest records 1556-1950 — Forlong — — — 1775 Devon, Plymouth & West Devon parish chest records 1556-1950 — Forlong — — — 1776 Devon, Plymouth & West Devon parish chest records 1556-1950 — Forlong — — — 1781 Devon, Plymouth & West Devon parish chest records 1556-1950 — Forlong — — — 1781 Devon, Plymouth & West Devon parish chest records 1556-1950 — Forlong Agnes — — 1822 British in India Wellshot - this will be Agnes Lisle Forlong (1805-1889) marrying John Taylor (1779-1828) Forlong Ann — — 1756 England Marriages 1538-1973 — (same as below) Forlong Ann — — 1756 England Marriages 1538-1973 — 03 Nov 1756 md Robert Howard at West Wittering, Sussex Forlong Ann — — 1786 England Deaths & Burials 1538-1991 Turton, Lancashire, England 13 Feb 1786; father Mikel Forlong Forlong Betty — — 1824 England Deaths & Burials 1538-1991 Bolton-Le-Moors, Lancashire, England 25 Apr 1824 Forlong Eliz — — 1764 Westminster Rate Books 1634-1900 London, England Forlong Elizabeth — — 1742 England Deaths & Burials 1538-1991 West Wittering, Sussex, England 06 Feb 1742 Forlong Elizabeth — — 1752 Greater London Burial Index Newington, St Mary, London, Surrey, England "? ? 1752"; it's Anglican Forlong Elizabeth — 1763 1763 Westminster Burials St Martin-In-The-Fields, Middlesex, England 06 Dec 1763 Forlong Elizth — — 1764 Westminster Rate Books 1634-1900 London, England Image Forlong George — — 1753 England Deaths & Burials 1538-1991 West Wittering, Sussex, England 19 Mar 1753 Forlong George — — 1758 England Deaths & Burials 1538-1991 West Wittering, Sussex, England 2 Mar 1758 Forlong George — — 1765 England Deaths & Burials 1538-1991 West Wittering, Sussex, England 7 Aug 1765, parents Richard and Mary Forlong Forlong Hugh — — 1787 England Marriages 1538-1973 — 5 May 1787, md Elizabeth Bolton at Workington, Cumberland - see below Forlong James — — 1743 Scotland Marriages 1561-1910 Lanarkshire, Scotland (seen before) Forlong James — — 1743 Scotland Marriages 1561-1910 Lanarkshire, Scotland md Janet Bogle, 9 Sep 1743 at Associate Session, Glasgow - cf. Jas. below FORLONG JAMES — 1759 1759 Cornwall Burials Cornwall, England 27 Aug 1759 at Falmouth; "Archival reference FP63 1/2" Forlong James — — 1782 Scotland Marriages 1561-1910 Renfrewshire, Scotland 30 Nov 1782, md Agnes Nielson at Low Church,Paisley,Renfrew; this was on IGI; they had several children; he may be a brother of "William of Wellshott" Forlong Jane Inglis — — 1827 British in India Poona, India Forlong Jas. — — 1743 Scotland Marriages 1561-1910 Lanarkshire, Scotland 11 Sep 1743, md Janet Boyle at Glasgow - cf. James above Forlong John — — 1829 Cheshire Land Tax Assessments 1779-1832 Birkenhead, Cheshire, England Forlong Jonath — — 1730 Westminster Rate Books 1634-1900 London, England FORLONG MARY — 1731 1731 Pembroke Burials "pembroke, St Mary", Pembrokeshire, Wales 12 Feb 1731; father William Forlong Mary — — 1767 England Deaths & Burials 1538-1991 West Wittering, Sussex, England 24 Feb 1767; father Richd Forlong Forlong Mary — — 1799 England, Boyd's marriage indexes, 1538-1850 Lancashire, England (same as next but briefer) Forlong Mary — — 1799 England Marriages 1538-1973 — married Henry Smith, 8 Jul 1799, at Manchester (= residence) Forlong Richard — — 1776 England Deaths & Burials 1538-1991 West Wittering, Sussex, England 6 June 1776 Forlong Susanna — — 1799 England Deaths & Burials 1538-1991 Manchester, Lancashire, England (same as next one but briefer) FORLONG SUSANNA — 1799 1799 Manchester and Oldham Burials Lancashire, England Susanna, bur 25 June 1799, Collegiate Church, Manchester FORLONG WILLIAM — 1731 1731 Pembroke Burials "pembroke, St Mary", Pembrokeshire, Wales (seen before) Forlong William — — 1808 Scotland Marriages 1561-1910 Midlothian, Scotland (Christian Otto at Dalkeith, seen before) Forlong William — — 1813 Scotland Marriages 1561-1910 Midlothian, Scotland (seen before) Forlong William — — 1813 Scotland Marriages 1561-1910 Lanarkshire, Scotland (seen before) Forlong — — — 1787 Britain, directories & almanacs — Forlong — — — 1564-1812 England, Phillimore Marriage Registers, 1531-1913 — Anthony Peake & Mary Forlong, 12 Feb 1688, St. Kew (Cornwall) marriages (Phillimore) Forlong — — — 1670-1812 England, Phillimore Marriage Registers, 1531-1913 — Hugh Forlong, mariner, & Elizabeth Bolton, 5 May 1787, Workington marriages. (Phillimore) - see above Forlong — — — 1797-1925 Britain, School and University Register Books Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England Forlong — — — 1797-1925 Britain, School and University Register Books Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England ---- -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:16, January 15, 2017 (UTC) No results searching for all "James Forlonge" born 1687-1727 . We don't do much better if we search instead for all "James Furlong" born 1687-1727: 32 results, no births, and only two hits for Scotland: * marriage 24 May 1776 at Glasgow to Margaret Auchincloss, dau. of William (as noted elsewhere) - definitely the ancestors of the Australian Forlonges (but probably born well outside the search period); * marriage 28 Apr 1795 at Gorbals,Lanark, to Janet Shiels - Rev. James 's second marriage So we are no further ahead if we want to confine things to Scotland. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:04, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Category:Forlong (surname)